


When Gravity Shifts

by RIpig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, New guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIpig/pseuds/RIpig
Summary: Basically, a fluffier version of how Sigma was first introduced into the family of Talon. Don't kill me because I basically bypassed the dark back story. And this isn't supposed to be smut, okay?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	When Gravity Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Blizzard
> 
> I don't know how this site works.

A loud bang brought Sombra out of her nap, scrambling for her gun as she ran out of her room. “What’s the situation?” Akande asked from behind, “Is it an attack?” 

“I have no clue.” She replied honestly, “Sounds more like an explosion. Might be another of Moira’s experiments.” 

“Let’s just hope it’s not like last week’s disaster.” He grumbled as the two ran for Dr. O’ Deorain’s office. Outside, they saw Widowmaker standing post beside the door, holding her rifle and acting like it was just another day. “Amelie, what is going on?” Akande asked as Sombra tried to get through, only to be blocked by Widowmaker’s rifle barrel. 

“Reaper and Moira are conducting some experiments on the newest member.” She replied, “They are not to be disturbed. 

“Bullshit,” Sombra spat, “I’m gonna disturb them if they’re gonna rock the place while doin’ it.” 

“What Sombra means is that we’re a tad concerned of what is exactly going on.” Akande corrected, “We just want to know exactly what is happening.” 

“Besides, we’re going to meet him eventually, why not now?” The hacker quickly added. Widowmaker stared at the two before sighing and knocking against the door. It slid open wide enough for Moira to stick her head out. The poor woman looked like hell with hair disheveled, soot and some black substance smeared on her face, and a faint bruise under her cheek. The three stared at her in shock before Sombra started her advance again while muttering, “If Reaper or the new guy is doing what I think they’re doing-.” 

“No, no, it’s not that.” Moira assured as she pulled herself out of her lab and positioned herself between the door and the visitors, “It seems that subject Sigma is being a tad difficult and well…” She gestured to her appearance. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Akande asked. 

“Yes, I will be fine,” The scientist assured, “Nothing a quick shower won’t fix, though I think this coat is ruined.” 

“So, what’s up with this Sigma person?” Sombra asked, “They don’t wanna join or…what?” 

“Well, how do I explain it…?” Moira paused before another loud boom shook the four. “He’s had a bit of an accident and is a little…unstable,” Moira continued as she nervously looked at the door, “So he’s basically throwing a fit because he doesn’t know what is going on.”

“Please define all that.” Akande said. Moira sighed and stepped aside as her lab door slid open, revealing the state of her laboratory. Machines were crushed, small items were hovering close to the ceiling, entire counter islands ripped from their foundations and embedded in the walls, and remnants of bottles, papers, and concoctions scattered across the floor. “Oh.” The Doomfist successor uttered as they entered the destroyed lab. 

“It will take me months to have this reconstructed.” Moira groaned as she rubbed her forehead, “Luckily I’ve backed my projects to Oasis but still.” 

“Where’s Gabe?” sombra asked, only to have a scream fill the air as a black clad body was thrown in front of them. 

“How are negotiations, Gabriel?” Moira asked as Reaper struggled to pick himself up. 

“Shut up.” He hissed. 

“I should’ve brought a tranquilizer.” Akande muttered. 

“Tried.” Reaper said, “He only caused the dart to implode on itself.” 

“Should I put him out of his misery?” Widowmaker asked. 

“No!” Moira answered, “I need Sigma alive!” 

“Well, he’s not exactly going to be of any help like this.” He sniper replied. The doctor and sniper got into an argument while Akande tried to tend to Reaper. Sombra sighed and walked deeper into the laboratory, seeing more damage as she continued. She eventually saw a grown man huddled in a corner; hands clasped around his head as his body shook with quiet crying. 

“Hey.” Sombra started quietly, and the man instantly looked up, grey eyes filled with fear and anger. “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” She continued as she carefully laid her gun down and held her hands up, “I’m just tryin’ to know you a little better.” Instantly, the gun was pulled up and slammed back down, embedding in the floor as a smushed pile of metal. 

“Get the hell away from me, or you shall end up like that.” The man ordered, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Look man, I don’t want no trouble.” Sombra continued, “I’m just trying to make you feel a little comfortable.” The man’s gaze lost some intensity but he still kept his gaze on her. “Now, you’re Sigma, or do you have a real name?” 

“S-Siebren de Kuiper.” He stated quietly. 

“Okay, good,” Sombra said, “You can call me Sombra. You know where you are?” 

“Erm…” Sigma started, but slowly trailed off. Sombra suddenly felt herself float, nearly losing her cool as she saw Sigma starting to float too. “I…I don’t know…” He said, fear staining his cold voice, the two starting to levitate higher. “I don’t know…I don’t know!” He screamed, slamming the two to the ceiling. 

“It’s okay! That is okay!” Sombra called, “It’s alright! Just…calm down. Keep it calm.” Sigma just stared at her, still wide eyed and trembling. “You’re in…a place far from where you’re used to be. But it ain’t like the place you were before; you’re on the outside!” 

“The outside…the outside world?” He repeated. She could feel the pull of gravity slowly ebb away as she and Sigma stated to drift down. 

“Yeah, you’re free.” She insisted, “We’re gonna help you.” 

“Help me?” He repeated, almost spitting it out. Sombra was slammed to the floor as Sigma landed upright. “My dear, the last time anyone ‘helped’ me,” He started, “They locked me away for who knows how long! Kept me locked up like their dirty little secret!” Sombra was lifted up again and yanked closer to Sigma. “How are you or your little team mates able to help me?” He snarled. Sombra could only breathe through the pain as she stared into Sigma’s intense gray eyes. 

“I…I have no clue,” She admitted, “But we find a way that doesn’t involve locking people up. Moira-er, the red-head is really good figuring out stuff. If not her, then maybe I can help; I can find blueprints for special clothes or maybe something!” He blinked, staring at her with curiosity and caution. “Look…” she continued, “You’re among friends, even though most of them are a little…weird. But we can help you; I don’t know how, but there’s a way. But the first step is to calm the hell down!” Sigma dropped her, leaving her to land on her butt as he backed away. “Sorry,” She said, “I just…look, I…” Sigma looked at her as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of what to say. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his waist, catching him off guard as she gave a reassuring squeeze. 

“What are you-?!” He started. 

“I don’t know how to say it.” Sombra interrupted, “You’re gonna be okay Siebren, just please work with us.” Sigma was staring down at the young, frail lady as she buried her face into his abdominals, then sighed and gave her a small squeeze back. 

“I will keep you to your word,” He uttered, “But I will cooperate. Just keep me together, alright?” 

“Deal.” She uttered. 

“Well, this is touching.” Moira said, making Sigma look up to see Moira peering from the corner, the other members of Talon peeking around too. “I didn’t think the hacker could be quite the negotiator.” She added. 

“I said I will cooperate,” Sigma said, “You better help me control my…condition.” 

“We’ll work on that, just be patient.” Moira assured, “Just don’t throw us to the stratosphere.” 

“Don’t joke like that.” Sigma huffed. 

“Baby steps.” Akande warned. 

“Let’s just get you to your room, Dr. de Kuiper.” Reaper said, “It’s going to be a while before we can start.” A loud creak and a monitor crashed to the ground behind them. 

“Sorry about that.” Sigma said.


End file.
